


A Chance of Flurries

by theguineapig3



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, plot with occasional porn, top Flynn/bottom Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguineapig3/pseuds/theguineapig3
Summary: Troubled by an old wound, Yuri is sent to Zaphias on a mandatory vacation from guild work. It’s the perfect opportunity to celebrate a rare snowfall, and Flynn, ever the romantic, is happy to take advantage of it with him. But as they enjoy their time together, Yuri realizes the wound that needs healing may not be a physical one after all. [Written for Fluriary 2021]
Relationships: Flynn Scifo/Yuri Lowell
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27
Collections: Blots of Blurple, Fluriary Works





	1. Weary

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always troubled by event prompt lists because I have trouble writing short fics. I prefer writing longer pieces. But I recently realized- why do I HAVE to write oneshots? Why not make each daily prompt a single chapter of one longer story? And thus, this story was born for Fluriary 2021. 28 days, 28 prompts, 28 chapters. I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> (The rating is for future chapters; please keep an eye on the tags, as additional tags will appear with the explicit chapters, and I will let you know which tags apply in the pre-chapter notes.)

**Chapter 1: Weary**

It was never this cold in Zaphias.

Yuri pulled his coat tighter around him as he started up the path into the Lower Quarter’s central square. The fountain in the middle was frozen over, and Yuri stopped beside it to look down at the surface of the ice. Curious, he knelt down and poked at the top, feeling the sheet of ice give a little under his fingers before bouncing back. It wasn't frozen all the way through, just the top layer. Hopefully, the local kids would know better than to put their weight on it. The thought of Ted declaring that he was going to ice skate, then comically crashing into the ankle-deep water, made Yuri laugh. He’d have to keep an eye on things while he was here. The novelty of ice and snow wasn't worth frozen toes.

It felt strange, walking through the Lower Quarter without Repede trotting alongside him. When Karol had declared that Yuri was to take a mandatory vacation from guild work, he’d assumed Repede would come with him. But Repede had been sitting with the rest of the group, watching with just as satisfied an expression as the others as they’d waved Yuri off with a simple ‘ _ have a good time _ .’ 

It was said sincerely, but it sounded awfully patronizing.

As Yuri turned to head back down the hill toward the comet, he noticed something out-of-place from the corner of his eye. It was a red color, a ribbon tied against the doorknob of the old community center. Yuri considered giving it a closer look, but a gust of wind sent another chill through his body, and he turned back toward the inn, his mind now focused solely on getting something warm to drink. He could always ask about it later.

“Welcome! Please have a seat wherever you like-”

The innkeeper’s back was turned when Yuri walked in. She spoke up when she heard the bells on the door, but stopped mid-greeting when she turned around and saw who it was. 

“-Yuri? Oh, Yuri! Come in, come in! You must be so cold! Sit down; I’ll get you some coffee!”

Yuri stifled a laugh. “Wow. If I knew I’d get this warm a welcome, I’d come visit more often.”

The innkeeper laughed. “Don’t get too used to it. I’d be worried about anybody out in this cold.” She walked around the bar with the mug of coffee, handing it over and then poking him in the ribs. “Especially somebody with no meat on his bones. What do they feed you in Dahngrest?”

“Hey! Captain Karol keeps us all well-fed, thank you very much,” Yuri scoffed, and he made eye contact with the innkeeper for a long, tense moment before the two of them couldn’t help breaking into laughter again. Yuri settled comfortably into one of the chairs and the innkeeper went back to the counter to attend to the dishes she’d been washing. It seemed breakfast was over and she had to begin preparations for the lunch rush- though Yuri wasn’t sure how much of a rush it would be, with the weather like it was. He sipped the coffee, grateful for the warmth after spending so long in the cold. “Thanks for this. It’s nice to be back home.”

“I’d have a hot meal for you if I’d known you were coming. Thank goodness I dusted your room just the other day, so you won’t have a sneezing fit when you walk in.” She paused and looked back over at Yuri. “What are you doing here? Where’s Repede?”

“I have the week off. Guild boss’ orders,” Yuri replied with a shrug. “Repede is covering for me in the meantime.”

“Mandatory time off, hm? Sounds like you’ve been overdoing it. Typical Yuri.”

“Hey! I don’t  _ overdo it _ !” 

“Denial. That’s typical Yuri too.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and turned back to his coffee. He needed a subject change, so he figured now was as good a time as any to ask about the ribbon. “Hey, what’s up with that red ribbon on the community center door? Is there something special going on there?”

“I’m afraid not. Just the opposite, in fact. Some shutters from the second floor fell on a pedestrian the other day, so the Imperial Knights officially condemned the place. If nobody is willing to put up the money to repair it and keep it up, it’s gonna be demolished.”

“Demolished?” Yuri perked up, revived by both the coffee and the sudden revelation. “But it’s a historic building. Isn’t there some kind of society that preserves old stuff like that?”

“I’m sure there is, but I doubt they’d care about a place like this.”

“But it’s culturally significant to the Lower Quarter.”

“Exactly. Significant to us and no one else.” The innkeeper shook her head with a scolding click of her tongue. “If you rely on the empire respecting our ‘culture’ to save it, you’ll just be sitting around waiting until it’s torn down.”

“Dammit. I know you’re right, but…” Yuri’s hand clenched around the mug, too frustrated to care about the heat scalding his palm. “I’ll bring it up to Flynn and Estelle. I’m sure there’s something they could do. We could find that historic preservation committee and petition them to-”

Yuri hadn’t heard anyone else in the room, so he was surprised when he felt a weight on the back of his chair and heard a voice in his ear. 

“Yuriii! Aren’t you on holiday? No working!”

Yuri dropped the mug back onto the table, turning around with a start. The innkeeper’s daughter was staring back at him with a toothy grin, and he couldn’t help smiling back as he scooped her up into a hug.

“You little sneak! I didn’t know you were here!”

“I was hiding under the table! I wanted to see how long it took Yuri to find me!”

Yuri tousled the girl’s hair and placed her back on the floor. “Unfortunately, you’re right. If I go to Estelle and Flynn with plans like this, they’ll rat me out to my guild boss and I’ll get punished for sure.”

“Good! Yuri needs to take it easy!”

The innkeeper laughed at her daughter’s statement. “She heard that from Flynn. It’s all he says lately. He’ll be glad to know you’re getting some much-needed rest.” She shook her head and sighed. “For now, don’t worry about that old community center. Everything breaks down and falls apart eventually. Better to keep the kids out of it, given how dangerous it can be.”

“I suppose so.” Yuri turned back to the window, watching the clouds circle as he finished his coffee. Once he did, he carried the mug back to the counter and slipped it into the sink just as the innkeeper was finished drying the last of the breakfast dishes. She shot a glare at him, and he held his hands up in mock surrender.

“Thanks for the coffee- it was just what I needed. I’ll go put my stuff in my room now, okay?”

“Go right ahead. Make sure you’re on time for dinner tonight, okay? We’re full up, so there won’t be any left for you if you’re late.”

Yuri stopped by the door and glanced back. “Full up, huh? You always seem to be full lately. Have you ever thought about renting out my room too?”

The innkeeper let out a gasp. “Yuri! This is your home. I’d no sooner rent your room than I’d rent my own.”

“I mean, just when I’m not here.”

“And what would happen when you drop by unannounced with a snowstorm bearing down on you? No, no, I won’t hear of it. You go get some rest. Stop by and see Flynn if you can. Invite him to dinner.”

“Will do,” Yuri replied and gave a salute as he slipped out the door and up the stairs. It was a simple conversation, but it left him with an oddly warm feeling in his chest.

Home. _ His _ home.

Why had it taken a mandatory vacation to bring him back?


	2. Stormy Weather

**2- Stormy Weather**

Having dropped his belongings back in his room, Yuri let the door close behind him and took a deep breath of the cold morning air. A gust of wind blew by, and he shivered. It smelled like snow, that cold, icy smell that sunk deep into one’s bones and took time to melt away. A quick glance up at the sky confirmed Yuri’s fear that the clouds were preparing to unleash a flurry on the city below, and he hurried down the stairs to the street level. Hopefully, he could make it up to the royal quarter before that happened.

He did stay back just a few minutes to examine the old community center more thoroughly. Even when he was a kid, it had been falling apart, and he could still hear the way the floorboards creaked under his and Flynn’s feet as they ran around the big, open room that had once been used for parties and events. No one had lived in the upper apartment for decades, and they had spent many hours playing hide and seek in the halls and closets until one of the older kids broke her leg falling through the floorboards and Hanks forbade anyone to go upstairs. It was probably a good thing the old place was finally going to be demolished, but… what would happen after that? No one had the money to repair it, so they certainly didn’t have the money to build anything in its place. It was a cornerstone of the Lower Quarter’s architecture. Would things be the same without it?

Shaking off his worries, Yuri turned and started up the hill. Brave Vesperia didn’t have enough gald to repair the thing, after all. They were still trying to establish a permanent guild office, and real estate in Dahngrest wasn’t cheap. Perhaps he could at least mention it to Estelle. She was interested in historic preservation, right?

Despite the cold, the town was just as lively as Yuri remembered it. Kids were running about in the main square, and when he reached the public quarter, he found the market even more busy than usual. As he pushed his way through the crowd, he instinctively looked back to make sure Repede was still following him before remembering that Repede was back with Brave Vesperia, and he ought to look where he was going-

“Ow! Hey! Watch where you-!” 

A voice interrupted Yuri’s thoughts as he blundered into a figure standing to the side of the market aisle. Yuri jumped back, and the man gasped. 

“Yuri Lowell!”

Yuri smiled and waved. “G’morning, Lieutenant. You’re right, I’m a little disoriented today. Must be the weather.”

Leblanc took a step back to let some of the other marketgoers pass by, but he kept his focus on Yuri. “Don’t be so careless. You should know how it is when it threatens to snow here. A few little flurries and people act like the end of the world is coming. Better buy some bread and milk now if you’re planning to.”

“Oh? I thought you might want to arrest me. Plenty of bread in prison, right?” Yuri laughed, but Leblanc didn’t find it so funny.

“Don’t act so casual about the concept of imprisonment! It’s not meant to be a free meal and bed.”

“You sure? Could’a fooled me.” Yuri kept laughing, sidestepping a jab from the base of Leblanc’s sword. “But I hear you. I’m just passing through, so I’ll get out of your hair. Good luck patrolling in this weather.”

“Give the Commandant my regards,” Leblanc replied with a sigh, and Yuri continued to push his way through the throng. He probably should’ve asked how Leblanc knew he was going to see Flynn, but he didn’t want to waste any more time. It stuck with him, though- were they that obvious? Or was it just because of Raven’s big mouth?

Despite the chill, climbing the hill up to the royal quarter always left Yuri overheated. He unbuttoned his coat when he stopped to catch his breath, and then continued around the side of the castle’s eastern wing. If the guards were going to let him in at all, they’d almost certainly call Estelle to escort him. She’d be curious about why he was in Zaphias, so he’d have to tell her about his forced vacation, and she’d probably arrange a spa day or something for the two of them. As nice as that sounded, Yuri was in the mood for a nap right now. Maybe later in the week.

Yuri had to hop over a hedge to get to Flynn’s window, and he took a moment to shake the leaves off of his boots. Flynn would throw a fit if he tracked dirt inside, and he wasn’t in the mood to get yelled at. He propped the window open and sat down on the sill to remove his boots. As he did, another gust of wind passed by, and he felt a prickling, cold sensation on his cheek.

“Oops, there’s the snow. Good timing.”

Yuri looked up at the sky, where clumps of flakes were beginning to cascade down. It brought a smile to his face, and he let out a satisfied sigh before slipping inside and closing the window behind him.


	3. A Lazy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (chapter-specific tags: masturbation)

Flynn’s room looked just as Yuri remembered it, everything neat and tidy in just the order Flynn liked it. Not one to worry about such things himself, he tossed his boots aside haphazardly. The bed creaked under his weight as he fell back on it, reveling in the comfort of the plush mattress against his back. Daytime naps were out of the question when Brave Vesperia was on a job, so they were a luxury that Yuri rarely had the chance to indulge in. He turned on his side, taking a slow, deep breath as his muscles relaxed.

It smelled like Flynn.

The smell of the room was familiar in itself, bringing back memories of the many nights- and days- they’d spent there together. It had been too long since their last meeting, and Yuri wanted nothing more than to be completely enveloped in everything that reminded him of Flynn. He desperately wanted Flynn all around him and inside of him.

While he’d closed the window, the cold air let in by Yuri’s arrival had chilled the room. The heating stove was turned off, and Yuri wasn't sure how to re-light it, so instead he stood up from the bed and swiped the heavy coat that was hanging on the hook by the door. Flynn must be working in his office today, not to have worn it, and Yuri counted himself lucky as he wrapped himself in it. Like the bed, it smelled of Flynn, overwhelmingly so. Overcome by it all, Yuri collapsed and curled up on the bed once again.

He already had one hand in his pants by the time he hit the mattress. 

Flynn wasn't going to be back for hours, and there was no way Yuri was holding out that long with reminders of Flynn all around him. It was one thing to do this on his own when he found the privacy, but with Flynn's coat surrounding him, he could close his eyes and imagine that, instead of his own slender fingers, it was Flynn's strong, sturdy fingers tracing up and down his length. His legs and hips twitched involuntarily as he fell into a rhythm, and he could imagine the feeling of Flynn's other hand reaching in from behind, pressing one finger in and then another-

Yuri let out a cry, the mental image alone enough to make him thrust his hips forward. He'd gone from cold to dreadfully hot, and his pace increased to an almost desperate fervor. The desire to have some part of Flynn inside him and the frustration that he didn't were driving him mad, and he was taking it out on himself as best he could. With one last stroke, he shuddered through the climax and let out a long sigh as his body deflated on the mattress. He still felt empty, but his need was sated for the time being.

Yuri got up long enough to clean up and change clothes before settling back down into Flynn's bed. This time, he ducked under the blankets and huddled against the pillow, clutching Flynn's coat tightly next to his chest. His eyes closed and he drifted off into a pleasant sleep, his mind exhausted and yet buzzing with excitement for what was going to come later.


	4. Your Smile

**4- Your Smile**

Yuri was woken later that afternoon by the sound of the door opening and closing. He opened his eyes halfway to see Flynn stomp across the room with an air of irritation, not even glancing at the bed as he approached the desk with a stack of papers. He put them down and shivered. “...cold in here…” he muttered, running his hands up and down his arms. 

“Sorry about that. I had to open the window to get in.”

Flynn spun around on his heels, his eyes going wide. “Yuri?!” he gasped, breaking into a wide smile. “Yuri!  _ Yuri! _ ”

Oh, how Yuri had missed that smile. The light that sparked in Flynn’s eyes was a complete contrast to the gloom that had surrounded him just moments earlier. Flynn lunged at the bed and threw his arms around Yuri, squeezing him tight. Yuri chuckled and hugged back. 

“I missed you too.”

“I didn’t know… you didn’t tell me…” Flynn was stammering, his grip still steady. “What are you doing here?”

Yuri choked a little. “Give me some breathing room and I’ll explain.”

“Ah. R-right.”

Flynn let go and shifted to sit beside Yuri on the bed, but Yuri pulled him closer and climbed over his leg to settle in his lap. “Not  _ too _ much breathing room, though,” he corrected, and Flynn nuzzled the back of his head.

“Alright. Now that you can breathe, will you tell me what’s going on? Not that I’m unhappy to see you, but I want to know who I have to thank for the surprise.”

Yuri grinned and nuzzled back. “The thanks should go to Karol, then. Apparently, Brave Vesperia has a mandated vacation policy. I’m on a required holiday this week.”

Flynn’s eyes lit up. “I get you for a whole week?”

“That's right.”

“I will have to do something nice for Karol to make it up to him.”

Yuri nudged Flynn’s cheek again, trying to project a pouting tone in his voice. “What about me? You’ll do something nice for me too, right?”

Flynn chuckled and nudged back. “Oh, don’t worry. I have  _ plenty  _ of nice things planned for you.”

Sitting in Flynn’s lap, Yuri could definitely  _ feel  _ it. He impetuously ground his hips against Flynn’s and was deeply satisfied with the reaction he got. Flynn squirmed and pressed back against Yuri, and while Yuri was reminded of the aching emptiness he felt, he was still curious about Flynn’s earlier mood. 

“Before we get too carried away, I have to ask. What had you so pissed off when you walked in? You were, like, legitimately giving off some scary vibes.”

“Wha-? Oh, that.” Flynn’s smile fell. “I just had a lot going on today. Trying to ensure that the roads would remain clear during today’s snowfall, on top of my other duties, plus handling the treaty with the Soul Smiths over South Tolbyccian mining rights…” His voice trailed off, and he let out an exhausted sigh. “Makes me wish I could take a week off too.”

“Why don’t you? You’re the commandant. You make the rules.”

Flynn shook his head. “I couldn’t leave these things for such a long time. What would happen to the projects while I’m away?”

“...yeah, I get it.” Yuri leaned back, resting supportively against Flynn’s chest. “That’s probably why Karol had to  _ force _ me to take a holiday.”

“Karol is a bright kid. He’s learned not to put up with your self-sacrificing bullshit.”

“My  _ what _ -?!”

Yuri hopped up off the bed, spinning around to glare at Flynn. But Flynn just looked back at him with his usual loving smile, and Yuri couldn’t stay angry. He’d missed that smile  _ so much _ .

Overcome by Flynn’s expression, Yuri averted his gaze and glanced out the window instead. His eyes widened as he got a look at the garden outside, everything covered in a thick blanket of white. “-whoa! That stuff has really piled up since I got here.”

“How long  _ have _ you been here anyway? What have you been doing this whole time?”

“What do you think I’ve been doing? Napping in your bed and wishing you were here.” Yuri shrugged. “Maybe doing a little  _ pretending  _ you were here, but it wasn’t great.”

Flynn’s eyes lit up as he realized what Yuri was saying. “Oh,  _ dear _ . I can’t let you leave my room unsatisfied, then, can I?”

“No, but you’d better get to work. We’ve been invited to dinner at the Comet, and you don’t want to be late for that.”

Flynn’s smile widened into the mischievous grin that Yuri knew from experience meant that he wasn’t going to be empty for much longer.

He couldn’t help but smile back.


	5. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter-specific tags: blowjobs, anal sex

**5- Date Night**

Flynn wasted no time undressing Yuri, fervently stripping clothing off as if the deadline Yuri had given him was already breathing down their necks. There was still plenty of time before dinner, but perhaps Flynn was just as impatient as Yuri was. Making sure they weren't late for dinner was the perfect excuse to cover the fact that Flynn was starving for Yuri, just as much as he was for Flynn.

As Flynn uncovered more and more skin, he trailed kisses and bites along Yuri's exposed flesh. Yuri let out a moan of delight as Flynn ran both hands across his chest and sunk his teeth in around one nipple. Hearing Yuri's reaction, Flynn sucked on it hard, and Yuri's fingernails dug into Flynn's arms as he wailed in pleasure. Flynn was so good at this; he knew every inch of Yuri's body and could elicit reactions with practiced precision. It was so blissfully overwhelming, Yuri was unaware of Flynn pulling his underwear out of the way until Flynn wrapped one strong hand around his erection and squeezed.

"F-Flynn-! Oh, god-!"

Flynn didn't let go, though he raised his head to bite at Yuri's neck again. "Keep going. Keep talking. You sound so good."

Yuri wanted so badly to do as he was told, but the way Flynn's fingers began stroking back and forth, he couldn't find any words to describe it. He could only hope his moans were good enough, and he closed his eyes to lose himself in the pleasure of it all.

Flynn's fingers stopped momentarily, just long enough for him to lean down and take Yuri into his mouth instead. Yuri's vocalizations intensified, and he didn't even have the composure to warn Flynn before he was overtaken by his own climax and released the pleasure of it all into Flynn's mouth. Thankfully, Flynn seemed unfazed, hungrily swallowing down Yuri's load and wiping his face off with a satisfied smile.

"You taste amazing. I missed that so much."

Yuri was still trying to catch his breath, but he managed to speak a few words despite himself. "...gonna ruin your dinner if you keep that up."

"Don't worry about that. Turn over and I'll give it all back."

Finally. Yuri did as he was told, angling his hips up in anticipation. His earlier desperation was sated as he took Flynn's fingers- first one, then two, slick and fast as they stretched him wide open- and then Flynn himself. Even the short, gentle thrusts that Flynn started out with made Yuri's head spin, and he clutched at the sheets when Flynn began to pick up the pace. In no time at all, Yuri was a bawling mess, almost too lost in his haze of pleasure to hear the words Flynn was repeating over and over.

" _You feel so good... so good... I love you so much... my moonlight, my treasure, I love you more than anything..._ "

Flynn hit just the right spot and Yuri came again, hot and heavy against the blankets underneath. Flynn followed quickly after, filling Yuri to the brim and staying inside for a few moments afterward, the pressure and heat between the two of them beginning to subside. 

They were silent as they cleaned up. It didn't take long to toss away the sullied blanket, and Flynn snuggled next to Yuri, helping him wipe off what remained of his third orgasm of the day. That was probably a new record- it wasn't even dinner time yet!

Yuri rolled out of bed, stretching his aching muscles. “I guess we’d better get to the Lower Quarter. The Comet’s full up, so there won’t be anything left for us if we don’t arrive on time.” He glanced back at Flynn and winked. “Then maybe once we’re done, we can go for round two in  _ my  _ bed.”

“You know I would never pass up an offer like that,” Flynn replied with a shake of his head. He finished buttoning up his trousers and strode across the room to collect Yuri’s discarded boots for him. “But I  _ would  _ also like to take an after-dinner stroll. It’s been so long since we had snow last, I’m nostalgic for the scenery. Working in my office all day today didn’t help.”

Flynn handed Yuri his boots, and he accepted them with a grateful nod. “Maybe if we ask nicely, Ted’s mom will make snow ice cream like she used to when we were his age.”

“If not, we could always make it ourselves.”

“I dunno. Leblanc said that milk was selling out fast in preparation for the storm. We’d have to borrow some anyway.”

Flynn stopped with one of his boots halfway on, raising an eyebrow. “You saw Leblanc today? I thought you were  _ here _ .”

“I ran into him in the market on my way. He knew immediately that I was on my way to see you. Are we that obvious?”

Yuri had donned his coat and a hat that Flynn offered him, and he stood up to find himself pulled suddenly into Flynn’s embrace.

“I think Sir Raven speaks of us more than he should,” Flynn answered with a laugh. “But now that I have a chance to take my moonlight on a proper date, perhaps we  _ can  _ be more obvious.”

Flynn pressed a series of kisses against Yuri’s cheek, and Yuri leaned into them.

“I suppose I wouldn’t mind that.”


	6. Old Memories

**6- Old Memories**

Dinner at the Comet was the innkeeper’s special meat stew, one of Flynn’s favorite dishes and a perfect way to stave off the cold outside. Yuri and Flynn had arrived right on time and received a welcome even warmer than the stew itself. Word of Yuri’s mandatory holiday had spread, and more than a few people laughed at the idea that Yuri would have to be  _ forced _ into taking time off. But the laughter was more of acknowledgment than it was mockery. They knew exactly the kind of person Yuri was, and they knew that mandating guild vacation time was the smartest thing Karol could have done.

When Yuri and Flynn finally ventured back out into the cold, cheeks warm from the delicious drinks and pleasant company, they heard a commotion up toward the main square. Flynn ran ahead, keeping Yuri’s hand clutched tightly in his and dragging him along after him. The sound of children yelling always made Yuri wary, but as the two of them made it to the courtyard, he could see clearly that these were yells of delight.

The steep hill connecting the Lower Quarter with the Public Quarter had been left unplowed, with only a thin footpath dug out so that people could come and go. The rest of it was still blanketed with snow, and the Lower Quarter kids had taken to it with a variety of makeshift sleds. Washtubs, garbage can lids, wooden crates- anything large enough for a child to sit in was being used as a vehicle for their sledding endeavors. Yuri watched as a crowd of kids cheered while Ted and his little sister, crowded together into a small washtub, came sliding down the hill and skidded to a stop. The little girl was clapping and cheering, and Ted stood up to help her to her feet as she tugged at his coat yelling “ _ again, again _ !”

Ted laughed and patted her on the head. “That means you’ll have to walk up the hill again.”

“Yeah! I wanna do it!”

She ran on back toward the hill and Ted grabbed the tub, tossing it over his shoulder so that he could carry it more easily. As he did, he noticed Yuri and Flynn watching. His eyes lit up, and he waved with his free hand. 

“Yuriii! Flynnnn! You guys gotta come sledding with us!”

“Wha-? Oh, no, no.” Flynn let go of Yuri’s hand to wave both of his. “I don’t know about Yuri, but I haven’t been sledding in years.”

“We’ve been snowboarding,” Yuri pointed out, and Flynn elbowed him.

“We  _ watched Repede snowboard _ , and it looked  _ awful _ .”

“And you think sledding is going to be any easier?”

Ted’s sister had already run halfway up the hill and then returned to the bottom as she realized her brother wasn’t following her. She grabbed his arm and tugged on it again, but he was still focused on Yuri and Flynn.

“It’s totally easy. You just find something to sit on and  _ go _ .”

“We know that,” Yuri insisted, knocking on the side of the washtub with a fist. “It snowed a few times when we were your age. Sledding was a big deal back then too.”

“All the way back then?” Ted’s sister gasped, and Flynn covered his mouth as if he were fighting back a laugh.

“How old do you think we are?”

“Like… a hundred.”

Yuri didn’t even try to hide his laughter. “If we’re a hundred, how old is Hanks?”

“Um… a hundred and one?”

That managed to break Flynn’s facade, and he allowed himself to laugh openly. “Don’t let Hanks hear you say that! But yes, our sledding days do seem so long ago, it might as well have been a century.”

“Then why not give it a go?”

Before Yuri knew what was happening, several children were approaching them to offer their own sleds. Yuri accepted a large trash can lid with a nod of thanks and then looked over to Flynn. 

“What do you think? It’ll be like old times.”

“Unlike old times, I doubt both of us can fit on that.”

“Don’t be so pessimistic! I can always sit on your lap.”

“That’s…”

It was hard to see, with Flynn’s cheeks already flushed pink from dinner, but Yuri could tell he was trying to hide a blush. That’s right, Yuri remembered sitting on Flynn’s lap during a sled run when they were teenagers. It had been a pleasant experience, so pleasant that it became awkward, and it led to an…  _ interesting  _ conversation afterward. If those embarrassed teenagers could see where they were now- what they’d done just earlier that evening- their heads might have exploded. That was the last time they’d gone sledding too, given there hadn’t been another snowfall in Zaphias before they joined the knights. It would be nice to enjoy the experience again now that they were so intimately comfortable with each other. Yuri nudged Flynn’s arm.

“C’mon. _ Please _ ?”

“I… suppose it would be fun to do it at least once.”

“That’s the spirit!” Yuri gave him an encouraging slap on the back and grabbed his hand to drag him along with him the same way he’d been doing earlier. “Let’s go!”


	7. Caught in the Moment

**7- Caught in the Moment**

Yuri had gotten used to climbing up and down the hill to the Public Quarter, but it seemed so much larger at night- and when you were planning to slide down it on a trash can lid. Yuri handed the lid over to Flynn, who set it down and sat on it, bracing himself with his heels while he waited for Yuri to make himself comfortable. Yuri settled into Flynn’s lap, and Flynn wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist.

“You ready?” Flynn asked, his warm breath feeling especially good against Yuri’s chilled ear. Yuri nodded eagerly, and Flynn lifted his feet.

The two shot down the hill, bumping across the icy cobbles beneath the snow. Flynn nestled his face into the crook of Yuri’s neck to keep from being blinded by Yuri’s hair. His grip on Yuri’s waist tightened, and Yuri leaned back into Flynn’s chest. It was such a brief moment, and yet it felt like it lasted forever, the two of them clinging to one another while the wind buffeted their faces and they cheered in excitement. The rush of adrenaline pumped through Yuri’s body, warming him from the inside out, and by the time he and Flynn skidded to the courtyard and crashed into one of the low walls, he wasn’t even aware of time passing around them.

“ _ Ow! _ ”

The two of them collided with the wall and fell over, Yuri on top of Flynn’s chest. Ted and a few other kids ran up to them, cheering them on and offering to help them up. 

“That was awesome!” “You guys went so fast!” “I wanna ride on Flynn’s lap next!” “No,  _ I  _ do!”

Yuri wouldn’t admit it, but that  _ really  _ hurt. His vision had gone hazy with pain, and it took him a moment to regain his bearings. As the scene around him came back into focus, he found himself swarmed with eager kids as well, all clamoring to sled with him and Flynn. It was for the speed their extra weight offered, he knew that, but it felt good to be so popular. The laughter and excitement were contagious, and their surroundings seemed to glow brighter than ever, even with the dim streetlamps and cloudy night sky. 

“Isn’t it a little late?” Flynn protested. “You should all be getting ready for bed-”

“Don’t be so stuffy, Flynn!” Yuri interrupted, elbowing him. “The night is still young! There’s a lot of sledding still to do!”

A few of the kids cheered louder, and Flynn let out a resigned sigh. His smile gave away his true feelings, however, and within a few minutes, he was already going up and down the hill with a rotating group of kids accompanying him. Yuri did the same, with Ted’s sister being his faithful shadow the whole time. Before they realized it, a few hours had passed, leaving them both exhausted and cold, yet strangely warm and energized at the same time. 

After it was over, they walked Ted and his sister back home, and the kids’ mother invited them in for some fresh snow ice cream. It tasted nostalgic, and even Flynn seemed to get lost in it. The two thanked her and wished the kids good night before heading out again.

“It’s a bit late to be wandering back up to the Royal Quarter,” Yuri pointed out as they made their way back into the cold night air. Their boots crunched in the snow underfoot, and thick snowflakes fell lazily around them. It was like something from a dream, and Yuri didn’t want to stray too far from it. “You don’t mind squeezing into my bed at the Comet tonight, do you?”

“I don’t mind at all,” Flynn answered back, squeezing Yuri’s hand. His other hand was buried in his coat pocket, and he stopped suddenly, letting go of Yuri’s hand to dig into his other pocket. A frantic expression passed over his face, and Yuri stepped away to give him some space. 

“What’s wrong? You forget something?”

“No, I was sure I had it…”

“Whatever it was, I’m sure I have some too.” Yuri nudged him with a wink. “I did come prepared myself.”

“That’s not... it wasn’t something like that…” Flynn’s gaze darted back and forth through the still-falling snow. “Give me a few minutes. I’ll be back soon, I promise.”


	8. Missing

**8- Missing**

“Give me a few minutes. I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

“Wha-?” Yuri reached for him, holding him back by the hem of his coat. “Hey, wait. If you lost something, let me help search! It probably just fell out of your pocket while we were sledding. If we retrace our steps-”

“It’s okay. You go back and warm up. I’ll be there soon.”

Yuri opened his mouth to protest further, but Flynn cut him off with a kiss, and by the time he realized what was happening, Flynn was already halfway down the alley. 

“...okay, then.” Yuri lowered his hand and sighed. Flynn really didn’t want him to help look, did he? What had he lost that he was so desperate to keep hidden? Was it a surprise gift? Or something he’d rather Yuri not know about? Yuri wanted to assume it was the former and tried to keep that idea in his mind as he made his way back toward the Comet. The snow was still falling, piling up in the seams of his hat and getting caught in his eyelashes. He rubbed his face with the back of one hand, but his glove was still wet, and he flinched at the feeling of the cold water on his face. He couldn’t wait to get up to his room and fire up the stove. One nice thing about living in a small space- it heated up fast.

As he passed by the Comet’s front entrance, however, he was distracted by a voice calling out to him from the entryway.

“Yuri! Lost your shadow, there, have you?”

Hanks was leaning against the door, staring up at the streetlight that illuminated the falling snow around it. Yuri ducked under the eaves next to him, giving him a playful nudge. 

“Flynn misplaced something. He’ll be back soon. But what about you, old-timer? What are you doing out in the cold?”

“I’ve been inside all day. Wanted to appreciate the snow before it stops.” Hanks leaned back and closed his eyes. “Never know if this snowfall is gonna be the last I see.”

“Hey, don’t say things like that. You’ve got plenty of winters ahead of you.”

“Of course I do. You thought I was talking about dying? I’m talking  _ global warming. _ ”

Yuri and Hanks held each other’s gaze for a moment before Hanks’ serious facade cracked and he revealed a playful grin. Yuri smiled back, letting out a laugh.

“You’ll have to come to Dahngrest sometime. The snow piles up in drifts so high, we can lose Repede in them if we’re not careful.”

“You’ve really made yourself at home there, huh?” Hanks asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice. Yuri realized what he was implying and looked away, embarrassed to meet his eyes.

“I wouldn’t say ‘home’ necessarily…” he murmured. “We still haven’t officially established a guild headquarters. That’s going to take some time.”

“Why not bring the guild here?” Hanks replied. “Does the guild  _ have  _ to be in Dahngrest?”

“Well, no, but… I mean… Karol feels at home in Dahngrest, and…”

“But if you don’t, will the guild truly be able to put down roots there? You’re an integral part of it.” Hanks nudged Yuri to get his attention, and Yuri reluctantly turned back. “We miss you here. People won’t say it out loud, not wanting to pressure you into moving back, but we do.”

“You guys-“ Yuri stammered, hoping his face hadn’t turned red. “-you guys have Flynn.”

“We do. Flynn’s great. But he’s not  _ you _ , Yuri. Besides… you two are a pair that are better off together, y’know?”

Yuri tried to hide his smile. “Better off together, huh? I wonder…”

A cold wind blew against them, and Hanks shivered. He pressed closer to Yuri, and Yuri tossed his scarf over Hanks’ shoulders. 

“What’d I tell you, old man? You’re gonna catch a cold out here if you’re not careful. Why don’t we step back inside while I wait for Flynn, and you can tell me about what’s been going on with the old community center.”

“Oh, curious about that, are you?”

“I was thinking about bringing it to Estelle’s attention. See if she knows any historical societies who might want to preserve it.”

Hanks let out a laugh. “Should’a known that you’d jump right on that project when you showed up. If you promise not to work yourself too hard, I’ll tell you what I know.”

Yuri grinned at him. “Deal.”

The two stayed inside for a few minutes, seated at the table near the window so that Yuri could see Flynn approaching when he finally returned. It didn’t take him long, and Yuri stood up as soon as he noticed Flynn’s figure descending the stairs toward the inn. 

“He’s got a spring in his step again. Whatever it was he was looking for, he definitely found it.”

Hanks said something, but Yuri was halfway out the door to catch Flynn’s attention before he walked around the back instead, and didn’t quite hear it. He saw Flynn wave back at him and turned to Hanks again.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“I said  _ get some rest _ . Don’t keep Flynn up all night.”

“Don’t worry so much,” Yuri answered, tossing Hanks a wink as he pulled the door closed behind him. “If this afternoon was any indication,  _ he’ll  _ be the one keeping  _ me  _ up tonight.”


	9. Vacation

**9- Vacation**

Flynn  _ did  _ keep Yuri up much of the night, and Yuri loved every minute of it. At some point during the night, he forgot how many rounds they’d gone- Flynn was a  _ monster _ in bed, with the stamina to match, and yet he could be so gentle and loving at the same time. It was a combination Yuri had grown addicted to, and he hadn’t realized until earlier today how much he’d been missing it. Was that why the guild sent him on holiday? They could tell he was going into Flynn withdrawal-? 

Sitting up in bed, Yuri was distracted by a flash of pain that shot through his chest.  _ Oh. Right.  _ That was the reason.

Flynn had already fallen asleep, going straight into a deep slumber the way he usually did once he’d exhausted his seemingly endless stamina, and Yuri glanced over at him to make sure he hadn’t been woken up by the movement. Satisfied that Flynn was still asleep, Yuri pulled himself from bed and tiptoed over to the door. He slipped out of the room and scurried down the freezing hall to the washroom, where he once again found refuge from the cold night air. The snow had stopped falling, but it was still piled up along the walkway, and Yuri wished he’d worn slippers. But he wasn’t going to be out long. He just needed to check something.

Standing himself opposite the mirror, he raised his shirt up to reveal the dark pink stain against his lower chest. It didn’t look any different, though he’d figured as much, given that Flynn hadn’t said anything about it. Flynn usually commented on any new wounds he found on Yuri’s body, no matter how small, but this one was old enough that Flynn had accepted it. Begrudgingly accepted, since Yuri refused to tell him where it came from, but accepted nonetheless.

He wouldn’t tell. That was Sodia’s secret to share or not share.

Satisfied that the night’s activities hadn’t done something to dramatically change the state of it, Yuri covered himself again and rushed back to the warmth of his bedroom. The heating stove was in one corner, giving off a soft glow as the embers in it flickered. Meanwhile, Flynn was a heater in his own right, and Yuri felt his fingers and toes returning to normal as he snuggled up next to him. He was afraid Flynn might stir, but Flynn was still too deeply asleep to be roused, even by Yuri’s cold hands against his skin. He did shift a little to put his arm around Yuri, but without his usual words of affection, Yuri could tell it was a gesture done in his sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep as well.

It didn’t come so easily, however. That damn afternoon nap.

Yuri knew his friends were worried about him. He knew he had a tendency to overdo things, and it was his own fault that he’d nearly reopened an old wound. If he didn’t take it easy, things would only get worse and he’d regret it later- not to mention, Flynn would be livid when he found out. That was more motivation to rest than the pain was.

Still, Yuri hated that it had to be  _ that _ wound. That his recklessness had managed to highlight the one secret he kept from Flynn, the one bit of his life that he kept hidden away from the person he loved and trusted most. Sending him to Flynn because of that felt like his friends’ twisted sense of irony, even if they didn’t realize it.

Come to think of it…  _ did _ they realize it?

It was possible, given that they would’ve had a much easier time making certain Yuri rested and healed if he was in Dahngrest with them. Sending him away to rest on his own was putting more trust in Yuri than they were usually willing to give in situations like these. Was this vacation less about forcing him to rest and more about forcing him to confront Flynn?

He fell asleep before he could figure it out.


	10. Snowed In

**10- Snowed In**

Yuri woke before Flynn did, a rarity especially when Flynn was working. Once again, Yuri chalked it up to the nap he’d taken the day before and was happy to enjoy a lazy morning in Flynn’s arms. But as he glanced at the clock, he realized just how soon Flynn would have to leave if he wanted to get to work on time. It was so early, and yet Flynn was nothing if not punctual.

Dammit, the commandant deserved breaks too, didn't he?

If only there were a way to get Flynn to take a day off. Yuri closed his eyes, letting out a sigh as he considered it, but he couldn't think clearly with the bright sunlight that was coming through the window. It was extra harsh this morning, since it was reflecting off the snow that had accumulated on all the surfaces the night before, and Yuri wished more than ever that he had a set of curtains. Maybe he could rig up some spare bedsheets…

Makeshift curtains. That was it. Yuri slid out of bed, moving as quietly as he could to the dresser. He rummaged through the bottom drawer and found an old white bedsheet he used when his main one was in the wash. Thankfully, he and Flynn had been careful about their, uh,  _ activities _ last night, and hadn't needed a change of sheets. Yuri could make use of this for other purposes instead.

Quickly and quietly, Yuri opened the window just far enough that it wouldn't creak, then tossed the sheet over it. He secured the sheet around the outside of the window and closed it back, the daylight partially obscured by the fabric. It wasn't especially convincing, but it didn't have to be. It just needed to buy him a lazy morning with Flynn.

Snuggling back into bed, Yuri nuzzled Flynn’s chin to get his attention. He felt Flynn begin to stir, and heard his name spoken with quiet reverence.

“...Yuri?”

“Good morning, sunshine. How are you feeling?”

“How am I…?” Flynn repeated with a frown. “You ask that like I’ve been sick.”

“No, no, not sick!” Yuri waved his hands. “You just… really exerted yourself last night, y’know?  _ I’m  _ still sore. I figure you must be too.”

Flynn laughed, and Yuri could feel his chest heave with each breath. “Don’t worry so much. I feel amazing. How could I not, with you by my side like this?”

“Hm. I’m glad of that. But if you run off to work, you won’t have me. Makes you want to stay and laze around here all day, doesn’t it?” 

Flynn didn’t answer at first, and Yuri nudged his cheek. That finally got a response from Flynn, prompting him to nudge back.

“I’m not partial to the idea of lazing around, I’m afraid, but staying here  _ was _ a plan. I have the day off today.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Wh-?!” Yuri shot to a sitting position, throwing the blanket off them. “You have the day off?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Did I not? I suppose I thought it was a given, since I spent the night here.”

“You were just complaining that you couldn’t take time off!”

“I said I couldn’t take a week off. A day is another thing entirely.” Flynn sat up as well, taking a moment to stretch his arms. As he did, he seemed to notice the window and stared at it for a long moment. “...Yuri… what happened to the…?”

Yuri felt his face flush. “We’re, uh. Snowed in.”

“Snowed in? By a bedsheet?”

“I thought it would look more convincing than it does…”

The room went quiet, Yuri busying himself with looking anywhere  _ except  _ at Flynn. Flynn didn’t accept it, however, leaning over to put himself in Yuri’s line of sight. “ _ Yuri dearest,  _ were you trying to trick me into spending the day here with you? I’m offended you’d lie to me like that.”

Flynn’s tone was joking, but the mention of lying tugged at something within Yuri’s heart. He noticed the ache in his chest from when he’d sat up, and closed his eyes as a last resort to avoid looking at Flynn.

“I’m sorry.”

“What? Don’t get all serious on me now! I’m teasing.” Flynn planted a kiss against Yuri’s cheek. “I think it’s adorable that you went to all that trouble for my sake. I won’t leave your side all day, I promise. It’s the least I can do for your efforts.”

“You reward me for lying by doing something nice? Geez.” Yuri let out a sigh. “Way to make me feel more guilty.”

“If you feel  _ that _ guilty about it, I can always go in to work and take my day off later-”

“No!”

Yuri opened his eyes and latched onto Flynn’s waist, able to feel his chest heaving with laughter again. He buried his face in Flynn’s soft chest, his forehead pressing against the firm muscle hidden underneath.

“...please.”

Flynn leaned down to kiss the top of Yuri’s head.

“Anything for you, my love. Anything.”


	11. Shopping Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Illness may drag me down for a while, but it's only delaying the inevitable......... me finishing this fic, I mean. As long as I finish it before the end of February, it's still in the spirit of things, right? Thank you, everyone, for your wonderful comments! They've really helped me get through some tough times, and I hope you'll continue to enjoy the fic.)

**11- Shopping Trip**

The sun seemed even brighter than usual with the snow that had coated Zaphias. Yuri had to shield his eyes at times, and Flynn playfully pulled his cap down over his forehead. Yuri laughed and gave Flynn a shove, and could hear people around them laughing along. It reminded him that they were in the middle of town, and his enthusiasm subsided. Yes, he wanted to be more obvious about their relationship, but he didn’t want to be  _ obnoxious  _ about it. 

After a leisurely- and intimate- morning, the two had stopped by the main floor for a coffee and then made their way out on the town for a walk. Flynn said he’d like to stop by the market for some office supplies, and Yuri reminded him that it was supposed to be his day off. Still, he knew how much Flynn loved the little details of office upkeep, and he relented as long as Flynn promised they’d stay together the whole time. 

He’d already promised, but Yuri needed to hear it again. 

“Do you have any of these cards in five-centimeter widths?” Flynn was asking one shopkeeper while Yuri watched with restrained interest. Stuff like notecards and stationery should be boring, and yet he was fascinated by Flynn’s attention to detail.

There are none on display, but I think we might have another box in the back. I’ll go check.” The shopkeeper gave a polite bow and disappeared into the back room. Flynn called out behind her before she was out of earshot. 

“Can you check on the calligraphy brushes as well?”

“Of course! Are you looking for a soft or stiff hair brush?”

“Soft hair, please.”

“I’ll add one to your order, then.”

Yuri glanced over at Flynn, raising an eyebrow. “Calligraphy?” he asked. “That for work?”

Flynn shook his head. “For pleasure. Trying new activities keeps the mind sharp.”

“What, afraid of going senile now that you’re approaching the ripe old age of 23?”

Flynn’s smile remained, but he rolled his eyes. “You ought to try more creative endeavors. It would be good for you.”

Before Yuri could offer a snarky rebuttal, the shopkeeper returned with Flynn’s items. “Here you are. Would you like them now, or shall I have them delivered to your office?”

“I’ll take them, if you don’t mind,” Flynn replied, setting a stack of gald on the counter. “I appreciate your help. Keep the change.” His last statement left the woman with a glint of surprise in her eyes.

“Th-thank you, sir! Happy to help any time!”

Yuri and Flynn were greeted by a rush of cold air as they left the warmth of the shop, and Yuri pulled his scarf up over his nose. “Shouldn’t the knights be footing the bill for your office supplies? Seems like a work expense to me.”

Flynn shook his head. “The price of the notecards and stationery were negligible next to the brush, which I already mentioned is for personal use. It’s much easier to submit a reimbursement request for the office items after the fact than to burden the shopkeeper with multiple orders and payment methods.”

“Ah, that’s true. Better to stick the higher-ups with the work rather than the menial laborers who have enough to deal with already.” Yuri put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky. “Where to now?”

“I want to stop by the draper for a new belt, and then perhaps we can drop into that cafe on the market corner for some tea.”

“The one with the specialty cakes?” Yuri perked up, his mouth already watering at the thought. “I’m game for that! I want to try one of everything!”

Flynn looked over to him, raising an eyebrow. “Is there room in Brave Vesperia’s food budget for that?”

“Of course not. You’re the one paying.” Yuri latched onto Flynn’s arm, leaning his head against Flynn’s shoulder and nuzzling his neck. “You’re the one taking me on a date, right?”

He could see Flynn glancing around, likely taking satisfied note of how many people could see them. Indeed, a few were even staring. But for once, Yuri didn’t feel self-conscious. Maybe it was the prospect of Flynn buying him cake, but he didn’t even register the stares and knowing smiles through his haze of happiness.

It was just a mundane shopping trip, but it felt so nice to be  _ with  _ Flynn.


	12. May I Have This Dance

**12- May I Have This Dance?**

By the time Yuri and Flynn returned to the Comet for dinner, the Lower Quarter was bathed in the glow of the street lamps, their light glinting off the snow underfoot. It looked similar to the night before, but unlike last night, most of the snow on the roads had been thoroughly trampled. It didn’t have the beauty of the pristine snowbanks they’d seen yesterday, but at the same time, it felt nice to see a visible representation of the comings and goings of the community. The paths people took as they moved about in work or play, their shortcuts, even where they had misstepped or stumbled, the snow captured the intricate dance of daily life in the Lower Quarter and displayed it for everyone to see.

When the two stepped into the Comet, they were greeted by a cacophony of voices, all cheering and laughing. Music was playing on a gramophone in the corner, and while it was mostly drowned out by the chatter, it provided a steady beat to underscore everything. 

Yuri laughed and pointed at the gramophone. “That’s new. Who brought the music?”

“You can thank Hanks for that,” the innkeeper replied, motioning to the end of the bar where Hanks and two other men were drinking together. Hanks perked up when he heard his name.

“Oh, Yuri, Flynn! Come sit with us and have a drink.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and slipped into the chair beside him, nudging the other empty chair in Flynn’s direction. “I need some dinner first, or it’ll go straight to my head. You know how much of a lightweight I am.” He paused as he listened to the other men laugh, then continued once the noise had died down. “In the meantime, I’m curious about that thing in the corner. Where’d you get it?”

Hanks grinned. “It ended up in the pawnshop a few months back, but it was broken. The owner couldn’t get it to work, so he sold it to me for the value of the scrap. I’ve been trying to fix it up, and I finally got it working last night.”

“That’s impressive! Congratulations!” Flynn chimed, and Yuri gave Hanks an encouraging slap on the back.

“So you’re not too old to learn new tricks, huh? Nice.”

Hanks elbowed Yuri and looked over at the innkeeper. “Get this boy some food, will you? Maybe then he’ll shut his mouth.”

Yuri protested, but it didn’t take long for a plate of spaghetti to be placed in front of him, and he happily dug in. As he was eating, the gramophone reached the end of the record, and one of the men seated nearby stood up to turn it over and start the track on the other side. Flynn swallowed down a bite of pasta and turned to look. “Do you just have the one record?”

“For now,” Hanks replied. “We’re gonna start pooling our money to buy a new one, but for the moment, two sides is plenty.”

Yuri found himself moving to the music, the swinging rhythm pulling him along with it. This song was more upbeat than the A-side… or was  _ this _ the A-side? It reminded him of the music Karol liked to listen to, fast-paced and percussive, with a melody that was impossible to listen to without at least tapping your toes. A voice on the record began singing, and to Yuri’s surprise, a voice beside him joined in. It was just a hum, but he turned to look.

“Flynn? You know this song?”

Flynn must not have realized he was humming along, because he stopped abruptly, his cheeks growing red. “Oh, I, uh… I’ve heard this around the castle on occasion. Estellise likes it.”

“I haven’t heard this one in particular, but Karol likes this style. Must be something about the snappy beat that appeals to happy-go-lucky types. Makes you want to get up and dance, doesn’t it?”

Flynn’s expression brightened. “Is that an invitation?” 

“A-?” Yuri was about to repeat the question, but before he could even get one word out, Flynn grabbed his arm and pulled him from his chair. His fork clattered as it dropped to his plate, but he couldn’t look back to see where it had fallen. He was transfixed by Flynn’s bright smile. 

“Yuri Lowell, may I have this dance?”

Yuri didn’t resist, allowing Flynn to pull him into his arms. “Not much point in asking me when you’ve already pulled me away from my dinner.”

“It’s hot,” Flynn pointed out. “Let’s dance a little while we let it cool.”

“If you say so.”

The resignation in Yuri’s voice was a contrast to the cheers and excitement from the others around them, clapping and encouraging the two to dance. One woman pushed some chairs aside to give them room, while another man started the track over. The music began again from the beginning, surrounding the two with sound and rhythm. Flynn took Yuri’s hand and spun him around at first, then stepped back, keeping their hands linked together. Yuri remembered seeing couples in Dahngrest dancing to this type of music, but he hadn’t paid attention to the steps. What was it, again? One-and-two, three-and-four, five, six, turn-!

Flynn didn’t seem to know the dance any better than Yuri did, but that didn’t stop him from taking the lead. He held tightly onto Yuri’s hand, stepping the two of them back and forth in time with the beat. Periodically, he’d shift Yuri from arm’s length in close to his chest, and Yuri could feel the beating of Flynn’s heart through his shirt. It felt so good, so natural, being that close to Flynn and moving in sync with one another. He didn’t ever want it to end.

It did end, however, as the song on the record drew to a close. Yuri held onto Flynn for a moment longer and then finally let go. As the two stepped away from one another, cheers echoed through the dining room. It made Yuri remember where they were- and that he’d left his dinner. Flynn seemed to remember too and looked over at the bar sheepishly.

“S-sorry, I got carried away. Our food is probably cold now.”

Yuri laughed and shrugged it off. “For a bit of fun like that? I’d say it’s worth it.”

Cold spaghetti had never tasted so good.


	13. A Starry Sky

**13- A Starry Sky**

Once they finished up dinner, Yuri and Flynn stayed behind to help clean up. Yuri washed dishes while Flynn cleaned the tables, the now-familiar sound of the record playing in the background. Eventually, the innkeeper stepped over and lifted the needle.

“That’s enough of that. Two songs is fine, but not over and over again.”

“It added a lot of fun, though,” Flynn said, setting his cloth aside and wiping his hands. “I’ll have to pitch in for some more records myself. Make the place more lively.”

“I know Hanks would be thrilled.” The innkeeper moved a pair of chairs aside so that she could sweep under them. “Seeing you two dance like that reminds me of the parties that were thrown in the old community center. Birthdays, holidays, anniversaries, weddings- you name it, we celebrated it there.”

Yuri finished drying the dishes and leaned over the counter. “Why’d they stop?” he asked. “If everyone loved it so much, how’d they let it fall into disrepair?”

He had a feeling he already knew what the answer would be, and the innkeeper confirmed it. “Too expensive. People fell on hard times for a bit, and the jobs piled up. Once they recovered enough to even think about doing repairs, there were too many to handle.”

Flynn let out a hum of understanding. “When it comes to regular maintenance like that, taking a break is far more expensive in the long run.”

Yuri nodded. “Being poor is expensive.”

“Did you two ever attend an event at the old center?”

The question gave Yuri a moment’s pause. “I vaguely remember being in a Yuletide play there when I was really little. I was a tree or something.”

“I do recall that,” the innkeeper commented. “The Singing Forest. All the kids dressed as fir trees and held candles… come to think of it, was it you who spilled wax on your fingers and started crying?”

Her description made Flynn perk up, and Yuri turned away to hide his blush. “I, uh, don’t remember that. Must’ve been someone else.”

“No, it  _ was _ you! You were sobbing so hard, we tried to get you to leave the stage! But you refused and insisted on singing the last two numbers with wax all over your fingers and tears streaming down your face. Our little actor, making sure that the show would go on-!”

“Yeah, yeah, I think Flynn gets the gist.” Yuri cut her off, feeling his cheeks burning even brighter. “Besides that, the old place was just a playground for us kids until Sara broke her leg. That’s the last memory I have of it.”

Flynn took a spot beside Yuri, leaning on the countertop next to him. “Same here. I was sad when I first heard it was going to be demolished, but I didn’t think much of it. I had no idea it had such a storied past. Is there anything we could do?”

“I was planning to bring it up to Estelle,” Yuri offered. “Since history is kinda her thing.”

“That’s right! If we could get it designated as a historic building… though it would require a resident or dedicated caretaker to qualify…”

The innkeeper chuckled. “You boys are so desperate to fix everything. Sometimes you just have to let things go.”

Flynn and Yuri looked to one another, both with questioning glances. True, there was no way to fix every problem in the world. But if they never tried, what was the point? 

When they exited the Comet, Yuri paused to look up at the sky. The night was clear, and the stars shone overhead with a comforting glow. Flynn looked up too, putting an arm around Yuri’s shoulder. 

“No matter what she says, I don’t think it would hurt to bring up the community center to Estellise. Perhaps she could find a way to designate the entire community as caretakers.”

Yuri shook his head. “That would only start the whole process all over again. This place can’t be a burden to the Lower Quarter. Someone else has to shoulder it.”

Flynn let out a sigh and pulled Yuri closer. “You’re so used to shouldering burdens for the people you love. Sometimes those burdens grow too heavy for you to carry alone. You have to let go in order to move forward.”

“Moving forward, huh?” Yuri breathed, staring up at the sky overhead. “Y’know, the stars are always moving. But give them enough time and they’ll make it back to where they started. Eventually, they always return to where they came from. Why can’t it be like that with the Lower Quarter?”

“The Lower Quarter and the community center?” Flynn asked. “Or the Lower Quarter and you?”

Yuri didn’t have an answer to that. He just stared up at the stars.

Eventually, a gust of wind blew past, driving a deep chill into their bodies. Flynn tugged on Yuri’s arm, pointing back toward the staircase. “We should-”

Before he could finish, Yuri pulled away. “Hold on. I know we’re not supposed to go in there, but if we’re careful… you think we could pop into the community center just for a bit?”

He half expected Flynn to scold him, but instead, Flynn just gave an affectionate smile.

“Yes, I think we could do that.”


	14. Our Future

**14- Our Future**

Creeping into the old community center after dark felt odd, but it was also exhilarating. The joy of sneaking into somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be was never lost on Yuri, and having Flynn there beside him made it feel nostalgic. It was like they were kids again, sneaking around the abandoned parts of town looking for somewhere to set up a secret base.

_ A secret base, huh? _

The lights in the center hadn’t worked in a long time, but Flynn and Yuri both had lanterns of their own, and coupled with their memories, it was enough to guide them through the building. 

The street entrance fed directly into the main hall where loose tiles littered the floor and paint was flaking off the walls and columns. To the left was a large open window to access the kitchen, and to the right, a pair of doors to smaller rooms sat crooked on their hinges. Yuri approached one of the doors, pushing on it gently to allow access to the room behind. It was dark, so he held up the lantern to illuminate the corners. The floor was wood rather than tile, and it was empty except for a run-down, moth-eaten sofa. Its cushions were torn up, likely now a comfortable home for mice, especially considering the cold. The adjacent room looked much the same, with a broken table instead of a sofa.

“Pretty empty. Everything that was small enough to be carried away has already been taken,” Yuri commented. Flynn nudged him.

“They were much more useful in those people’s hands than sitting around here.”

“Of course they were. That’s not what I was implying.” Yuri shook his head and pushed Flynn away. “It’s a good thing, honestly. Makes the place a blank slate for whoever might want to fix it up. It’ll be tough enough getting those big pieces out of here.”

The dim light was enough to show off Flynn’s knowing smirk. “You sound like a realtor. Trying to sell this place already?”

“And who would I be selling it to?”

“That’s a good question.”

Yuri closed his eyes for a moment and thought about it. “I could see myself pitching this to a guild who wants to expand their business to the capital now that the Union is getting along with the Empire. This room right here, for instance- imagine a few bookshelves on one wall, then by the window a fancy desk with your guild leader’s name on it… classy, right?”

Flynn nodded along. “It would certainly be an attractive idea. Especially to a young leader of a fledgling guild eager to make a name for themselves.”

The two were silent. Yuri bit his lip, realizing now how it must sound to Flynn- and how it might sound to the other members of Brave Vesperia. “I wasn’t…”

“You were.”

“I mean, it’s a pretty stupid idea…”

“Is it?” Flynn stepped closer, taking Yuri’s free hand in his. “I think it’s a rather fine idea. You’re still searching for a permanent office space for the guild, right? Preferably one that has living space attached. If I recall correctly, there are three bedrooms upstairs, and an attic space that can be converted into a fourth if needed.”

Yuri squeezed Flynn’s hand. “It would certainly be cheaper than any comparable space in Dahngrest, being a fixer-upper and all. But the repairs…”

“Are something you all could do as long as you have the supplies- and, if it’s deemed a historic building, the preservation committee will pitch in for that.”

“Karol  _ was  _ in a carpentry guild at one point…” Yuri let his voice trail off and looked around the room again. Not letting go of Flynn’s hand, he held his lantern up to the mantle above the fireplace. “Wouldn’t it be amazing to see the insignia of Brave Vesperia up there? We’d be maintaining a space for community use, which would fit exactly with our guild’s goals. And having our name on a building wouldn’t be bad publicity. I just don’t know what the others would think.”

“You’d certainly have Repede’s vote.”

“Hah, that’s true. He’d love to have free reign over his old tramping grounds again. The Lower Quarter dogs will have to get in line.”

“They certainly will.”

The two shared a laugh, thinking of the way Repede used to boss the other dogs around. Now that he’d proven his superiority by leaving his paw prints all over the world, he was treated with respect, but having him around on a more permanent basis would solidify his spot as the capital’s top dog. Just thinking about it made Yuri’s heart ache with longing.

“I don’t… want to get my hopes up,” he finally spoke in a whisper. “If I did, and the others refused, then I…”

Flynn leaned over and kissed Yuri’s cheek. “I know how you feel. The idea of having you so close makes me happier than I can express. I want that more than anything. But for now, perhaps it’s best to wait until further arrangements are made to get excited.”

Yuri closed his eyes. Too late for that. He’d already been stewing over what Hanks and the innkeeper had said to him the day before, about the Lower Quarter being his home and people missing him. He missed them too, missed everything about this place. Why  _ wouldn’t  _ the others want to live here? With a little elbow grease, it would be a far grander place than anything they could afford in Dahngrest. They already had friends and connections in the area; there were even kids Karol’s age that he could hang out with. Raven could spend more time with the knights, and Ba’ul could have them in Dahngrest in a few hours should they need to get there quick… it was almost too perfect to be real.

And yet there it was.

“Flynn,” Yuri began again, turning to look at him, “I know that your accommodations in the palace are way nicer than this place, even when it’s all fixed up. And maybe Ioder and the council want to keep the commandant close. But if Brave Vesperia takes up residence here, then there would be room…”

Flynn’s eyes lit up, reflecting the glow from their combined lanterns. “Yuri-! Of course! Of  _ course _ !”


	15. Take My Hand!

**15- Take My Hand!**

“Yuri-! Of course! Of  _ course _ !”

There was such joy in his eyes, Yuri didn’t realize Flynn had dropped his lantern until he threw his arms around Yuri’s shoulders and hugged him tightly. The warmth of the hug was a welcome contrast to the cold around them, and Yuri leaned into it, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh of happiness.

“It’s going to happen,” he stated firmly, just as much to himself as to Flynn. “I’ll make it happen.”

“Knowing you,” Flynn spoke, breathing the words next to Yuri’s ear, “I’m sure you will.”

The two stayed like that for a long moment, enjoying the closeness between them. For all their intimate activities, this was what always felt the most satisfying- just being here with each other, holding each other with no intention of ever letting go. Hanks was right, they were a pair. Fine on their own, of course, but better together. Always better together.

Flynn pulled away after a few moments, his hands moving down to grasp Yuri’s. 

“It isn’t going to be easy. This place needs a  _ lot  _ of work.”

“We’ve saved the world from sure destruction. I don’t think a bit of handiwork is beyond our capabilities.”

“Well… I suppose if Karol has some carpentry experience… and perhaps Sir Raven could get the Schwann Brigade to pitch in as well.”

That made Yuri laugh. “Oh, now that’d be grand! Bossing around the two tweedles as they repair the floor and wallpaper my bedroom- er,  _ our  _ bedroom.” The correction made him rethink his image, and he fought back a frown of distaste. “Actually, scratch that. I don’t want those two anywhere near our bed.”

Flynn raised a hand to Yuri’s cheek and pinched at it. “Getting a little possessive there, hm?”

“ _ Ow _ \- hey! It’s not like that. I just don’t want the thought of their annoying faces associated with our private affairs. Let go, will you?”

Flynn released Yuri from his grip and patted his cheek. “There will also be a sense of accomplishment in making the place our own. From what I know, a historical designation only limits the changes you can make to the outside of a building. Inside, it’s completely up to the owner. We can create a space just for the two of us. A  _ life  _ for the two of us.”

A life, made especially for the two of them. Yuri couldn’t hide his smile. It sounded  _ perfect _ .

Flynn bent down to pick up his lantern again and reached out to offer Yuri his free hand. “It’s getting late, and I need to be at work early tomorrow. Shall we go make the most of the remaining evening?”

“I would like that very much.” 

Yuri placed his hand in Flynn’s, expecting Flynn to simply grasp it and walk out of the building as normal. But as soon as Flynn had a firm grip on Yuri’s hand, he pulled on it and began dragging Yuri through the main hall. Yuri barely had time to process what was happening as he was pulled along, trying his best not to trip over the loose tiles.

“H-hey! Slow down! There’s no need to rush-!”

“No need? Aren’t you as impatient as I am?”

Impatient. Perhaps that wasn’t the word Yuri would use, but it was close. He had to remind himself at times that Flynn, for all the progress he’d made in the realms of discipline and self-control, still had the same burning passion- and libido- he’d had when they were teenagers. This fiery, uncontrolled side of him was something Flynn hid away, showing it off only to those closest to him. And Yuri was always happy to get a front-row seat.

By the time the two made it to the Comet, Yuri was out of breath from keeping pace with Flynn’s pace. He tugged back on Flynn’s arm as a signal for him to wait and paused to catch his breath.

“You alright, Yuri?” Flynn asked.

“Fine. Just gimme a second to-”

Before he could finish the sentence, Flynn had scooped him up in his arms. 

“Allow me. I’ll take good care of you.”


	16. I Missed You

**16- I Missed You**

"I can walk, you know-!"

Flynn carried Yuri back into the room and nudged the door closed behind them. He didn't seem to be listening to Yuri's protests, and Yuri didn't have the heart to remove himself from Flynn's grip by force. Instead, he lay back, feeling the support of Flynn's sturdy arms as he descended the stairs back to the main hall. The two were greeted by a rush of warmth as Flynn pushed the door to Yuri's room open, slipping inside and nudging it closed before too much heat could escape. Now was the time he ought to let Yuri down, at least in Yuri's mind, but he struggled with no success.

"Patience," Flynn whispered, his grip tightening. "We have all night. Don't be in such a rush."

"If you don't want me riled up, don't be such a tease!" Yuri shot back. "You know I can't take that!"

"I know."

Flynn's voice had gone low, the way it did when he was undeniably turned-on. A flash of warmth shot through Yuri's body as Flynn continued to speak, lowering Yuri onto the bed in the meantime.

"Do you know how much I miss you, Yuri? How much I ache for you when you aren't here beside me? How cold I feel when I'm not surrounded by you?"

The questions were whispered at such a close distance that Yuri could feel Flynn's breath on his face. A shiver of pleasure passed through his body, and he only barely managed to articulate a response.

"As cold as I feel when you're not inside me?"

Flynn's expression, stern with desire, softened a little as he listened to Yuri's reply. "I hope so, and yet I don't. Knowing you need me as badly as I need you is the greatest feeling in the world. But to think of you feeling so cold and lonely... I can't bear it, Yuri. I want to give you everything. To keep you warm always. Not just sometimes, on occasion, when you're able to find the time to visit. Always."

Flynn had a tendency to be overbearing when he initiated intimate conversations, but he was being surprisingly vulnerable tonight. It cut deep, especially with everything Yuri had been considering. Could he ever imagine a future where he wasn't by Flynn's side? Could he ever be happy in a future like that?

"I... want to always be with you too," he whispered.

Flynn replied not with words, but with a kiss.


	17. First Kiss

**17- First Kiss**

It had been an awkward gesture, one that followed an equally awkward question. A couple of teenagers, dealing with feelings they didn't know how to handle, both shy yet unable to handle the tension in their once-easy friendship. Flynn had been the one to ask after he'd blurted out his feelings in one long, impossible-to-follow speech. After practically using every word in the dictionary to describe his feelings for Yuri, he followed it up with a question that was asked with the uncertainty of a toddler still learning to talk.

"Can we, um... kiss...?"

It was presumptuous, Yuri thought, given that he hadn't even answered yet. He was so embarrassed by the whole ordeal that he had half a mind to refuse the kiss and storm off. But he had been caught too long in his own web of complicated feelings for Flynn, had dreamed of that kiss too many times, to do anything but lean in, close his eyes, and let Flynn do the rest.

And Flynn  _ did _ do the rest.

The feeling of Flynn's lips on his own hadn't changed at all in the years since. The electricity was still there, that spark of passion that held all of Flynn's emotions. The kisses that Yuri initiated could be full of passion too, there was no doubt about that. But when Flynn kissed Yuri, there was something different. Something desperate within both of them, reaching out for each other. Back then, that first time, Yuri had eventually pulled back from the kiss to see Flynn's eyes filled with tears. The sight of Flynn's unbridled joy spilling out over his face was one that had stuck in Yuri's memory all these years. That's how he knew the expression Flynn was making now, having pulled away from the kiss, was exactly the same.

"I love you so much," Flynn whispered, a tear falling from his eye and dripping down onto Yuri's cheek. He only then seemed to realize he was crying, and took a moment to dry his eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to... I just... when it comes to you, Yuri..."

He didn't have to finish that sentence. Yuri knew. Flynn wasn't a crier. He didn't allow himself to cry in front of others. Not after his mother died, at least. Left to fend for himself, to support the community that had taken him in, to protect those he loved, he had to put on a brave face. Since that day Flynn lost his mother, Yuri had only seen him cry twice. Once when they'd kissed for the first time, and right now. In awe at the rare sight, Yuri lifted a hand to Flynn's cheek.

"It's okay. They're happy tears, right?"

"Yes." Flynn leaned down and kissed Yuri again, this time quick and less forceful. "I want to show you how happy I am, show you how much I love you. Is that alright?"

Yuri nodded, a rush of anticipation flooding through him.

"Show me everything."


	18. Beneath the Sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter-specific warning: sexual content

**18- Beneath the Sheets**

With Yuri's encouragement, Flynn went right to work. He slowly and meticulously stripped each layer of Yuri's clothing off and folded it neatly beside the bed. The hat and boots were the first to go, followed by Yuri's coat... then his shirt... then his pants... it was slow, so _painfully_ slow, Yuri could feel every beat of his racing heart. It started in his chest like it always did, but by the time Flynn placed the pants aside and set his sights on Yuri's underwear, Yuri was hard enough that he was feeling his heartbeat _there_ too. Flynn could see the outline of his erection through the fabric and ran a finger along it with a reverent smile. Yuri squirmed, and Flynn put a hand on his leg to keep him steady.

"I already told you," he whispered. "Patience."

"I'll be patient when you stop teasing!" Yuri snapped, and Flynn's smile widened into a sly grin. 

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

The edge to Flynn's voice was such a turn-on by itself, Yuri could only nod. He had to keep his mouth shut, lest he accidentally let out an embarrassing whimper. He needed _something_ , and Flynn wasn't helping. Before he could wonder about the tone in Flynn's voice, Flynn pulled down his underwear and took Yuri into his mouth entirely- all the way to the base in one swift motion. That was something Yuri hadn't expected, and he couldn't stop himself from letting out a moan of pleasure.

Flynn pulled himself off of Yuri's erection with a pleased grin. "There," he said as he slid Yuri's underwear down his legs and pulled it away. "Now, will you be patient?"

"I-" Yuri began to protest, saying it wasn't enough, but Flynn surprised him by pulling the blanket out from under him and tossing it over his head. Yuri thrashed under the sudden cover and pulled it away from his face. "Hey! What gives!"

"I don't want any part of your beautiful body to get cold," Flynn answered, lifting up the blanket and sliding in next to Yuri. He was one to talk, still fully clothed, but Yuri _had_ been feeling the chill and was grateful for some cover.

"Warm me yourself, then."

"Gladly."

The one article of clothing Flynn _had_ removed was his gloves, so Yuri could feel Flynn's bare hands roaming his body as his lips pressed kissed into the crook of Yuri's neck. One hand massaged a nipple while the other worked its way down and squeezed at Yuri's ass. Yuri managed to bite back his cries of pleasure, but Flynn was letting out his own moans as he squeezed and kneaded.

"You're so soft," he whispered, his breath hot on Yuri's neck. "I can't keep my hands off of you."

"Soft is not the word I'd use-" Yuri hissed, and Flynn cut him off with a particularly tight squeeze of his ass cheek.

"This is soft," Flynn explained, keeping his grip tight for a moment and then relaxing against the curve of Yuri's skin. His hand that had been massaging Yuri's chest moved down, tracing a line across Yuri's navel and stopping to grasp the length of his dick. "But this isn't."

That was enough to finally make Yuri cry out. "Just jerk me off or suck me, will you? I'm dying over here!"

Flynn pulled away from Yuri's neck and met his eyes, holding him in place with a stern glare. "Say please."

"Please."

"Please what?"

" _Please_ make me cum. I don't care how. Just do it."

Flynn's smile widened. "Beautiful. Since you asked so nicely, I have something special for you."

"Something-?" 

Yuri repeated the phrase, but before he could finish, Flynn had already slipped out from underneath the blankets and was halfway across the room. Yuri pulled the blanket down from his head and peeked out from under it.

"...something special?"


	19. A Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter-specific notes: sexual content, light bondage

**19- A Surprise**

Flynn had been rummaging around in his bag for a moment while Yuri watched, but when he finally produced a long, thin object, he didn't take it back to the bed immediately. Instead, he moved to the vanity and poured some water into the basin. Yuri craned his neck to get a better look, but it was too dark to see clearly.

"What are you doing?"

"When you buy a new calligraphy brush, its shape is held by a water-soluble glue. That glue has to be washed off before the brush can be used properly."

"Brush-?" Yuri stammered, trying to wrap his mind around what Flynn was saying. "Hold on a second! You mean that new brush you bought this afternoon?  _ This _ is what you were going to use it for?"

Flynn glanced back at him, one eyebrow raised. "You really thought I was buying it for  _ calligraphy practice _ ? For  _ fun _ ?"

"H-hey! Don't blame me. I don't know what you do for fun."

Flynn had finished scrubbing the brush free of glue and tapped it against the side of the bowl to shake the water off. He examined it closely for a moment and then looked to Yuri with an excited grin.

"I do  _ you _ for fun."

The desire in Flynn's voice was palpable, and Yuri's mind buzzed with anticipation. He expected- wanted- Flynn to approach immediately. But instead, Flynn set the brush aside on the towel and moved back to his bag for something else. 

"...not the belt too?"

Flynn held up the belt, identifiable enough in the dark light. "You're good at this. I actually  _ am  _ going to wear this later, but for now, I want you to wear it."

By the time he brought the belt over, Yuri was already sitting up on the bed, ready for whatever instruction Flynn had for him. Flynn sat down next to him underneath and motioned toward the pillow.

"Turn over on your stomach. Arms up next to the headboard."

Yuri did as he was told, relishing the feeling of Flynn securing his wrists to the bar of the headboard. The belt had the strong smell of new leather and felt smooth against Yuri's skin. With his chin resting on the pillow and his back exposed to Flynn, he glanced over next to the washbasin where the brush was sitting. "I'm guessing that I'll be the canvas for your art?"

Flynn retrieved the brush and shook his head as he returned, pressing one hand against Yuri's shoulder blade. 

"You  _ are _ the art."

The brush made slow, gentle stroke in straight lines down Yuri's back. He let out a content sigh as he leaned into the sensation, less sexual and more just…  _ pleasurable _ . The softness of the brush hairs combined with the confidence of the strokes was a wonderful contrast, and it made Yuri's skin prickle in a deliciously pleasant way. Flynn soon switched from strokes straight down Yuri's back to straight across, the whole time whispering words of encouragement and affection. Then, he switched to a more artful style of drawing, tracing the lines of characters against Yuri's back and speaking their names as he did so.

"Moon. You're my moonlight, the light that shines in even the darkest of times. Star. You sparkle like the gems in the sky above. Love. I love you with everything I am, everything I ever will be. Eternity. I never want to be without you, as long as I live..."

Every stroke of the brush sent sparks along Yuri's spine, and the soft sound of Flynn's voice lulled him into a state of relaxation. He almost forgot the ache of desire between his legs, pressing his hips into the bed at times to relieve the pressure that was still building. Flynn had promised to make him cum, but Yuri could stand to wait a little longer for this. This was...  _ nice. _

But Flynn wasn't done with him. A few more characters and kind words, and he took to stroking Yuri's back and arms with the thin end of the brush handle. 

As he traced over Yuri's shoulder blades, his other hand wandered down Yuri's back, tracing a line down to the base of Yuri's spine. He stopped there, not going any further- to Yuri's disappointment- and instead spoke up.

"Prop yourself up on your knees a little."

On his knees? To give Flynn access to-? Yuri did so immediately, once again shivering in anticipation. "Finally getting to the main event?" he asked. Flynn laughed in response.

"Not quite."


	20. Back to Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter-specific notes: anal sex, light bondage

**20- Back to Back**

"Not quite-?" Yuri demanded with a pout, but Flynn cut him off, holding out the brush toward Yuri's face.

"You've been so patient, it won't be long now. But we're going to take this slow. Hold this for me while I prep you."

Yuri tugged at the belt that was still tight around his wrists. "Hold? With what?"

"The handle is hardwood," Flynn assured him, "so you can bite down on it as much as you like."

"Ah. Like that." 

Yuri rolled his eyes, but he bit down on the handle of the brush anyway. Flynn was right, it felt hard on his teeth, and he clenched his jaw a few times to test it. Flynn, meanwhile, was outside of Yuri's vision, but it sounded like he was working with a bottle of lube. The familiar sound of the lid being opened made Yuri twitch in an almost pavlovian response. He bit down harder on the brush.

" _ Ish a li'l hard to talk like dish. _ "

Flynn stopped whatever he was doing. "Should we pick a safe word that you can say easily with that still in your mouth?"

" _ If I haf a prowlem, I'll jush spi' it ou', _ " Yuri retorted, but Flynn was unconvinced.

"Are you sure that's alright?"

" _ Jush fuck me. _ "

"I need a yes."

Yuri was about to lose his damn mind. " _ YESH, jush fuck me! _ "

With the solid yes from Yuri, Flynn lost his inhibition. His now-slick fingers began working inside Yuri, first one and then another added in quick succession. He'd been so slow at first, and now he was moving at a breakneck pace, Yuri wasn't expecting it. Yuri sucked in a sharp breath against the brush handle when the second finger pushed its way in, then let out a muffled groan as Flynn spread him further open.

While one hand worked, Flynn kept his other hand pressed against Yuri's back. There wasn't any pressure to it, just the feeling of Flynn's skin against his own. It was warm, comforting in a strange contrast to the excitement-inducing activity of Flynn's other hand. Yuri didn't need the reminder, considering part of Flynn was already inside him, but having that simple touch to say " _ I'm here _ " was something he loved.

It had always been how Flynn reassured him, especially before they'd become so comfortable around one another. Those early days when brushing hands sent them both into a frenzy of emotion, somehow the feeling of Flynn's hand against his back put Yuri at ease. In a fight- and they saw their fair share of them, even before the knights- standing back to back let each other know that he was protected. Flynn would stand at Yuri's back, pressed against him as if to say "I'm here for you." Knowing Flynn was there, the burden of worrying about attacks from behind was removed, and Yuri could put his all into fighting forward. Wasn't that the point of having people you love nearby? Having someone to share your burdens with so that you can both make progress?

Yuri didn't have a chance to answer that question. Flynn managed to squeeze a _third_ finger in, and Yuri made a "Fffff-" sound against the brush handle. He wasn't sure if he was trying to say "Flynn" or "Fuck," he just needed to get  _ something  _ out to express how good it felt.

"Does that mean you're ready?" Flynn asked, his voice low and restrained. Yuri could tell he was holding back to mask his own excitement. He nodded eagerly, hoping Flynn would accept that as an answer so he wouldn't have to struggle with words again. Thankfully, Flynn seemed to take it, pulling his fingers out and leaving an aching emptiness that Yuri couldn't wait to have filled again.

But Flynn still had one more twist up his sleeve.

"Before we start, I have an idea. Give it a listen, will you?"

" _ Do I haf a shoice? _ "

He knew he didn't, but somehow that excited Yuri even more.


	21. Friendly Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get all the prompts done during February, but I WILL finish this fic. Stay tuned for the rest of the chapters soon.
> 
> chapter-specific tags: anal sex, light bondage

**21- Friendly Competition**

"You can spit that out, by the way. It'll be better if you're not holding it."

For all his earlier delays, Flynn wasn't taking his time anymore. It seemed he couldn't hold out much longer himself, but he was determined to have one last bit of fun, and Yuri respected that. He lowered his head to the pillow and gently placed the brush onto it.

"Alright. Now what?"

"Do you remember, when we were in the knights-"

"Do  _ not _ bring the knights into our lovemaking."

"Hear me out." Flynn's grip on Yuri's waist tightened impatiently. "That game we'd play when the commanding officer wanted the two of us to shut up. First one to make a sound has to do the other's chores. In this case, how about the first one to make noise has to do the clean-up?"

Yuri fought back a laugh. "You're asking me to be quiet this time? When you're always pushing me to be louder?"

"Let's just say... I want to know that you're not just screaming for my sake, but that you absolutely can't help it."

"You sound awfully sure of yourself," Yuri said, twisting his head around as much as he could so that he could grin back at Flynn. "But how often is it  _ you  _ who's yelling  _ my _ name? I rather like the idea of getting you to clean my room after this."

"Your confidence is beautiful. Shall we begin?"

"Absolutely."

Yuri let himself relax, turning his head back around and settling onto the pillow. His wrists were starting to ache from resting against the belt, so he shifted them to a more comfortable position as Flynn prepared himself. The sensation of Flynn sliding his way in usually elicited a moan from Yuri, but this time he bit his tongue to keep quiet. After all this build-up, this was finally the part he'd been waiting for, and the extra wait made it all the more satisfying. 

As Flynn fell into a rhythm, Yuri began to realize how difficult this competition was really going to be. Unable to voice his pleasure, Yuri was starting to feel things more strongly. Every little movement Flynn made, in and out, hitting each sensitive spot with practiced precision, was overwhelming. One of Flynn's hands moved from Yuri's waist around to grab his dick, and he drew in a sharp breath to keep from crying out. It was strange, normally Yuri was embarrassed by his own vocalizations in bed. But now that he was denied the opportunity, he wanted so badly to say  _ something _ . To call Flynn's name, to tell him how good it felt, even to tell him he loved him the way Flynn always did for him. Flynn's sappy romantic side usually came out in full force around this time, and it was weird to have Flynn pounding his ass without going on and on about how deeply in love he was with Yuri.

And yet, Yuri couldn't bring himself to end the competition so soon. He could hear Flynn's professions of love any time. Right now, he wanted to win.

All thoughts about Flynn's silence or about winning the competition were dashed as Flynn began to pump his hand over Yuri's dick with the same rhythm his hips were beating into Yuri's. Unbearably fast, then unbearably slow, over and over until Yuri's attempts to stay quiet left him overwhelmed and near tears. He pressed his face into the pillow, his wrists tugging at the belt as his hands clenched, desperately trying to hold back a sob. It was so good. It was too good. He wanted to hear Flynn's voice. He had to hear Flynn's voice. 

Another thrust from Flynn and Yuri was at his limit. He let out a cry as he climaxed hot and heavy on the bed below him, staining the sheets that he'd be the one cleaning later. He didn't care. He couldn't care. Removed from the need to stay quiet, he breathed Flynn's name as he caught his breath.

"...Flynn... yes... oh god, yes..."

"You're so beautiful, Yuri. You feel so good. I love you so much." Flynn was clearly relieved by the end of the competition too, letting out all the sappy comments he'd been holding in as he continued to thrust. "I love every part of you. My moonlight, my everything, I never want to be without you. Please, I love you too much. I love-! I-! I-!"

His words dissolved into a moan as he reached his own orgasm, filling Yuri even more and squeezing at Yuri's waist so tightly that his fingernails left visible marks.

The two went silent again, both catching their breath and reveling in the feeling of one another. A bead of sweat dripped down Yuri's forehead, and he tried to brush it away on his upper arm. Flynn took notice and shifted a little.

"Here. I'll untie you-"

"No." Yuri stopped him before he could pull out. "I'm fine. Stay in me for a little longer. As a consolation prize before I have to clean all this up."

Flynn laughed, and Yuri could feel his body heave with each breath. "I suppose the competition  _ was _ who talked first, wasn't it? But in the end, I broke too. So let's say I have to help you clean, if only a little."

Having finally recovered enough strength to express sarcasm, Yuri rolled his eyes. "How magnanimous of you to help a loser like me. Though... it doesn't feel like I  _ lost _ anything."

Flynn's clean hand moved up Yuri's waist and chest, and began to run through his hair. "Honestly, I'm the one who lost all that time hearing your beautiful voice. It was fun, but I don't think I'll be eager to play this game again."

"I do... like to hear you say... y'know..."

"Like to hear me say what?"

Yuri cringed. Flynn knew exactly what he meant, but was too stubborn to let it go. "How you feel about me."

"And how do I feel about you, Yuri?"

"..."

"Were you listening?"

Yuri was silent again, until he felt Flynn move and start to pull out. "-you love me! That you love me! I like to hear you say you love me."

"I'll say it any time you need me to." Having gotten what he wanted, Flynn settled back into Yuri. "And you?"

"I love you too."

Flynn let out a hum of approval, and Yuri could feel the vibrations inside him again. Expressing feelings was still tough at times, but Flynn definitely made it worth it. "That makes me so happy, you know that? To hear that you love me back... no matter what the competition is, I'll always feel like a winner knowing I have your love."

"Easy for you to say when you're already a winner," Yuri scoffed, but smiled anyway. "But I feel the same way too. Having you close is victory enough. Though... that's not going to stop me from challenging you whenever I get the chance."

Flynn laughed again.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
